diabolik_loversrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Azusa Mukami
Azusa Mukami (無神 アズサ Mukami Azusa) is the fourth and youngest son of the Mukami household. Appearance Azusa has grey colored eyes and dark gray hair with lighter gray tips. The longest point in his hair reaches down to his chin, with long bangs that go right past his eyes. The bangs are parted with one piece in the middle and the rest on the either side of his head. In the back of Azusa's hair, right on his neck, he has his hair cut straight. The rest of it looks messy and curly. He has a pale complexion, with a noticeable scar on the bridge of his nose along with one on the lower bottoms of this left cheek and on the back of his neck as well. He wears a bandage wrap on both his arms and one around his neck. 1 He usually wears a white sweater with sleeves usually around his upper arms with diamond patterns on the left and right side and belts on the bottom parts of the sleeves. He has long sleeve blue shirt undnearth with a darker blue bordering the top. His school uniform consists of the black school blazer with the left arm rolled up showing the bandaged arm and a black vest with a white dress shirt underneath and a blue ribbon and black tie . He wears the usual black uniform pants with black boots. He also wears a maroon beret and sometimes holds a long white bandage in his hand. Personality Azusa is a clingy, faint-hearted do-S (extreme sadist) and do-M ( extreme masochist). Because he likes being injured, he may even harm himself. Though his manner of speech and attitude are timid, he'll always do what he wants to his heart's content. History Azusa was a child wandering around in the streets. He nearly starved to death until he was saved by someone. Still, he felt that his existence in this world had no meaning. There were three thief children (Justin, Melissa and Christina) who would frequently beat him up for any ridiculous reason. However, as they beat Azusa more and more, Azusa began to laugh - he enjoyed the pain and feels that the pain he was feeling was proof that he was alive that his existence had a meaning. One day, Justin, Melissa, and Christina were killed by a noble that they are trying to steal from. Azusa cried, thinking he was going to be alone again because no one was left to beat him up. A police man came by and told him that Azusa finally got his revenge against the three thieves. The police man knew that they treated him badly, so he thought that Azusa would be happy about their deaths. Azusa wandered on the streets again but fainted in front of a shop. The shopkeeper kicked him, saying that Azusa was interfering with his business, but Azusa laughed and said, “Hahaha… kick me more!” The shopkeeper thought that he was disgusting and brought Azusa to the orphanage. The other kids at the orphanage tried to speak with him, but ended up beating him. Azusa's situation didn't change until he met Yuma. Yuma was the very first person who was kind and nice to Azusa and didn't beat him. Azusa didn't know how he felt when he received the bread from Yuma, but Azusa later reveals that he saw hope. When the Kou, Yuma, Ruki, and Azusa were planning escape from the orphanage, Azusa was actually still wavering between escaping and staying until Ruki slapped him. At that point, Azusa decided to go along with the escape plan and was shot like the others. Before Karlheinz turned him into a vampire, Karlheinz commented that he was a pitiful human. 2 Trivia * He named his wounds after Justin, Melissa, and Christina. * He also names his children after Justin, Melissa, and Christina in his route.1 * He is left-handed. * His foot size is 25.5 cm. * He is an avid knife collector and shows them to Yui on his route References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 Diabolik Lovers MORE,BLOOD # ↑ candy-stealer on Tumblr Category:Vampire Category:Sadist Category:Male Lover